Conventionally, in an enclosing and sealing apparatus configured to seal and enclose a document to be sealed, a water coating process is performed in relation to a remoistenable adhesive portion after inserting the document to be sealed into an envelope that is coated with the remoistenable adhesive, and a process of attaching and enclosing the flap portion of the envelope that is configured to exhibit cohesive properties in relation to the remoistenable adhesive is executed.
Patent Document 1 below discloses a sealing apparatus configured for the purpose of improving the low-temperature transfer characteristics of an adhesive by performing an adjustment of a feeding process (feed commencement timing or feed rate) during sealing operations at a low temperature to delay the timing of separating the flap of the envelope from the transfer roller by a predetermined time, and delay the feed rate of a feed plate configured to feed the envelope during a predetermined period more than during ambient temperature.